Makigumo Kurama
| status= | gender=Female | age-part1=21-22 | age-part2=25-26 | age-part3=41 | height-part1= | weight-part1= | blood type=B | birthdate=January 10 | media= | novel debut= | rank-part1=Jōnin | classification= | Kekkei Genkai= | occupations=Head of the Hisakawa Clan | nature type=Yin Release | affiliations=Konohagakure, Allied Shinobi Forces | teams= | relationship=Susumu Hisakawa~Husband, Akane Hisakawa~Daughter | academy age=12 | chunin age=14 | jonin age=17 | clan=Hisakawa Clan, Kurama Clan }} }} is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Despite being born as a branch member of the , she grew to become the head of the Hisakawa clan. After her entire genin team is mysteriously killed, Makigumo is held responsible for their deaths, granting her the nickname of . Background Makigumo was born as a branch member in the small Kurama clan. Throughout her kunoichi career, she came to know and would eventually become friends with her. Realizing that Makigumo had a genetic advantage in genjutsu, Kurenai was quick to accept Makigumo's proposal to be her disciple. Under Kurenai's tutelage, Makigumo rose to become the second strongest genjutsu user in Konohagakure and would learn many of her teacher's techniques. As a way to ensure the survival of her clan's powers and relevancy, Makigumo was forced to marry Susumu Hisakawa. A couple of years later, their daughter was born. When her husband became the clan head after his father's demise, Makigumo plotted to overthrow him and attempted to murder him. However, her mother-in-law stopped them and offered a solution. Susumu would be proclaimed dead and Makigumo would become the head of the Hisakawa clan, but he would still live, hidden. She agreed, and the Hisakawa believed that Makigumo successfully killed Susumu. The members much preferred a ruthless woman over a scrawny wimp unworthy of his name. Personality Even though she comes off as ruthless and cold (for she wished to kill her husband without much persuasion), she is a bold and brash individual, capable of seducing almost anyone she wants. As stated by her daughter, Makigumo is quite feminine, claiming that females should wear skirts and act lady-like. Appearance Famed for her beauty over her skills, Makigumo is a beautiful woman with noticeable curves, her chest being her best asset, and fair skin. Makigumo possesses long, brown hair and cat-like, brown eyes. In her middle age, she wears a long white kimono with a fishnet top and tight pants underneath. The Hisakawa clan crest is clearly visible on her back. Abilities Despite not being blessed with the entirety of her clan's kekkei genkai, Makigumo's genjutsu techniques and overall skills were great enough for her to be promoted to a . Genjutsu A genjutsu prodigy, Makigumo is considered Konoha's second greatest genjutsu user, whose skills are said to rival those of even 's. As the student of Kurenai, most of her techniques mirror that of her teacher's. Capable of discerning the truth in an instant and luring enemies to a place far beyond genjutsu, her favorite technique is to put opponents in a state of panic when there really is none. She is able to simultaneously affect multiple opponents with her genjutsu, and revert the effects of genjutsu onto the caster. Trivia *As with the other members of the Kurama clan, Makigumo's first name is related to clouds and literally means "cirrus clouds". Category:Characters